conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:UFSA EMPing Africa talks
All that junk doesn't belong on the script page: Moving it here. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 13:44, June 22, 2011 (UTC) So you working on this, and what about the EMP that you launched? I just got back from West Virginia and I havent seen a statement from South America. -Sunkist- 07:00, June 22, 2011 (UTC) lol forgot bout that. Lemme get meh guns out first. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:04, June 22, 2011 (UTC) And by the way, this is where the EMP hit. You hit both Lagos and Nigerias capital, and a small portion of Northern-Western South Africa. -Sunkist- 07:29, June 22, 2011 (UTC) LOL. The hacker was detained months ago but has escaped. Read in February, Alexis Arredondo. I dun know where you got that UoE guy from. And also, he has been there a while he didn't just escape. He escaped las month but we didn't tell anyone. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:33, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I put that as 'the targeted' not the real man. We the British are implying that this is the real 'hacker' seeing as a series of strange movment of this fellow. The real man is not to be found yet, but still kudos for killing that entire passager plane. -Sunkist- 07:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Obrigado pelo elogio! (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:40, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I hope thats out of charater. If thats a statement from your government, I'll be sure to fix you right up. -Sunkist- 07:43, June 22, 2011 (UTC) lol - Kudos means praise so I said thank you. OOC differs from IC, In character we would be like "We are sorry for your loss, have a trillion dollars" (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 07:45, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Still what you going to do about this, if you try to repair us, which would be worthless becuase of the amount of damage would make you pay such a high price that you would most likely make your economy and your currency beocme useless. You did this in Libya and now in West Africa, what is your personal goal, to fuck up an already distraught continent? -Sunkist- 07:49, June 22, 2011 (UTC) The Goal of South America is to bring justice to those who break the law, oppress citizens, kill their own citizens etc. My goal is to have fun and play the game. Two different people up in he'uh. I do many things I think are crazy with South America, but that makes this game fun. And saucey. Sauce is good. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 08:01, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Fun is good, but we don't need rogue nations. HORTON11 12:19, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I WANT YOU ALL TO PLEASE REMEMBER THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN IN CHARACTER AND OUT OF CHARACTER !!! TAKE IC IC AND TAKE OOC OOC UNLESS BOTH PARTIES AGREE TO TAKE IC OOC OR OOC IC (NOT GONNA WORK) AND WHAT HAPPENS ICLY DOES NOT NECESSARILY REFLECT UPON THE AUTHOR'S OOC MINDSET !!! -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) It would be most interesting to study the link between IC and OOC. After all, the IC acts are conceived in our OOC minds. Regaliorum 12:36, June 22, 2011 (UTC) They are, but you need to see this from our characters' perspective. Future World is an alternative timeline to our own, and our characters aren't characters, they are REAL people in the alternative timeline from their own perspective, and they don't have a huge puppet-master who controls everything they do. We need to understand that we shouldn't mix OOC and IC too much, because it will ruin the game completely. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 12:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I see. Our characters have a certain autonomy and undertake plausible actions. On a side note: what is this script for exactly? Regaliorum 12:41, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :It appears to be a movie or play of some sorts, but from what I understand, it's based on a video game. Woogers - talk ( ) 13:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) SHUT UP ABOUT OOC AND IC SUPER WARMONKEY!!! The IC and OOC are STRONGLY linked in FW. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :Aren't you an admin? Stop acting like a child. (Namely a certain Scottish one prone to tantrums). Woogers - talk ( ) 13:38, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::They may be linked, but OOC in IC situations needs to be avoided as much as possible. It has nothing to do with Future World, it's just a principle of roleplay. And lol Woogers, take it easy! XD -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:47, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::LOL YOU SAY DUN DO THAT BUT YOU DO THAT. I'm pretty sure Obama wouldn't call Japan fucking retarded if Japan attacked Australia. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 13:52, June 22, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm RP'ing Trevor Prince as being a sort of bad boy kind of dude. He's still in his twenties, and will be President soon. He's just a new era of liberal. -Signed by Super Warmonkey, please refer to these pages for more: (talk • ) 13:57, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thing is, Japan would never attack Australia. After WWII they've been much less militaristic. HORTON11 13:55, June 22, 2011 (UTC) ::LolWoogers, just imitating SW. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 15:37, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Thing is, Americans wrote in the post-WWII Japanese Constitution that they are a pacifist country. It is unconstitutional for Japan to go to war :p Regaliorum 14:10, June 22, 2011 (UTC) I only used that as an example (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:14, June 22, 2011 (UTC) There are better examples of inter-state aggression than Japan I figure. Still, you made your point ;D Regaliorum 14:16, June 22, 2011 (UTC)